1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding and locking devices, particularly to a combined lock for electrical connections and a keeper for electrical cables or cords.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays there is no household, office, or a production facility which does not use electrical appliances, instruments, computers, or similar devices which are connected to a source of electricity by a cable or cord. In many cases, in order to provide the possibility for future rearranging of the positions of such devices, electric cables are provided with excess length. For shortening the effective length of the cable and protecting it from entanglement or spreading over a large area of the floor, which presents a hazard, the cable must be folded or coiled into a number of loops.
It is also more convenient to keep long cords and cables in a coiled or looped form in storage or during transportation.
In order to keep such a bundle in a releasable state, special cable or cord keepers or holders are provided. One such holder, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,830 to Robert Hoadly, 1965, comprises a plastic strip with a narrow portion having serrations on one side thereof and a widened portion with a transverse slot for inserting the narrow portion and tightening the strip around the bundle.
When it is desired to use the cord, the narrow end of the strip-like holder is withdrawn from the transverse slot or aperture and the looped portions of the cord can be unfolded.
Although such a device is suitable for keeping cables or cords in a looped form, it can do only this and is unsuitable for any other function.
Many devices are known and available on the market for holding plug connections tight. One such device, which is produced by Colton Creators, Inc., Mineola, N.Y., consists of two L-shaped members interconnected into a U-shaped yoke through a releasable ratchet connection. This connection is formed by a tooth rack on the surface of one of the members and a spring tooth on another element which normally is kept in locking engagement with the rack. A plug and a receptacle, which are electrically interconnected with each other, are held together between two parallel sides of the U-shaped yoke formed by both elements.
Such a device is three-dimensional, has a complicated construction, is expensive to manufacture, and occupies a large space. It also has only one function and is not capable of any additional functions.